Sensation
by MaryAnnett
Summary: Sans crier gare, un changement s'est opéré dans la relation entre Alicia et Kalinda... L'histoire pourrait se dérouler à la fin de la saison 5. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Rating M pour les chapitres à venir. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne parlerai pas je ne penserai rien_

_et l'amour infini me montera dans l'Âme_

_Et j'irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohémien,_

_Par la Nature, — heureux comme avec une femme._

_Sensations, Arthur RIMBAUD_

I.

Ce n'était pas véritablement la première fois que ce sentiment si particulier l'envahissait. Alicia était assise à son bureau et travaillait sur une nouvelle affaire impliquant les tribulations sexuelles de Colin Sweeney. Etait elle vaguement excitée par la lecture des documents relatifs à l'affaire ? Ou au contraire, cherchait elle à regagner sa zone intérieure de confort suite aux si nombreuses situations sordides dans lesquelles son client l'avait entraînée ?

En réalité, peu importait. Elle leva soudain les yeux de son écran, s'adossa à son fauteuil et émit un souffle d'incompréhension et de désir mêlés. Perdue dans la pensée qui émergeait, sortie de nulle part, elle avait le regard dans le vide, partagée entre l'envie de se laisser happer dans cette vague de chaleur sans réfléchir, et celle de secouer la tête pour la faire disparaître. Sous les pulsations de son cœurs, elle céda cependant un instant de rêverie.

Alicia se glissa lentement dans ses pensées. Son corps se détendit instinctivement, ses jambes s'écartèrent imperceptiblement, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un soupir muet. Elle était à peine consciente de la potentielle dangerosité de sa position, toute absorbée par les vagues de chaleur qui faisaient battre son cœur à la chamade. D'ailleurs, il ne valait pas la peine de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Un fantasme qui s'imposait à soi, quel qu'en soit le héros, restait un fantasme que l'on pouvait balayer, dont on restait maître.

Kalinda… Il n'était finalement pas si innocent – façon de parler – que ce soit l'enquêtrice qui vienne prendre possession de son esprit. La jeune femme était un fantasme pour la plupart des personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Sa façon d'être, de parler, de bouger, et pour finir de s'habiller, ne laissait que peu de chance à un esprit un minimum sexualisé. Kalinda devenait assez rapidement, sinon un fantasme, du moins une personne qu'on a envie de voir, de toucher, de sentir près de soi. A cela s'ajoutait l'importance que Kalinda avait eue dans la vie d'Alicia ces derniers mois. En mourant, Will avait réussi à rapprocher les deux femmes, à les faire réfléchir (surtout Alicia) sur les surprises, souvent cruelles, de la vie, … Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à panser leurs blessures personnelles, dans la tequila, dans le boulot, rarement dans des discussions sans fin : Kalinda n'était pas douée pour parler, mais la présence l'une de l'autre, avait fini par faire ses œuvres. Et peu à peu, toutes ces petites et grandes attentions qui font l'amitié, avait resurgit, de sorte que depuis quelques semaines, les deux femmes occupaient une place importante dans la vie l'une de l'autre. Si importante pour Alicia, que le sentiment d'amitié tendre avait eu une nette tendance à se transformer en quelque chose d'autre, plus fort, plus sensuel, pour ne pas dire sexuel…

L'avocate sentit son pouls s'accélérer à mesure que l'image de son amie s'affirmait devant elle. Elle imaginait Kalinda dans cette tenue si sexy qu'elle portait parfois, la jupe noire taille haute, le chemisier blanc bien trop décolleté, les bottes à talons, la veste en cuir cintrée. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée sexuellement par une femme, c'est ce qui la rassurait le plus quant à ces pensées sensuelles. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa libido, en berne ces derniers mois, qui re pointait fortuitement le bout de son nez, associé au fait que son amie était sans doute la seule véritable avec qui elle pouvait discuter ces jours ci.

A la périphérie de son cerveau alanguit, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, bouger une ombre dans son champs de vision. Revenant à elle même, elle pu constater qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ses pensées, tout à coup incarné dans la réalité. Kalinda arrivait, de sa démarche altière, haut perchée sur ses bottes à talons, et se dirigeait vers le bureau de Diane. Comme ralentie par un trop long sommeil, Alicia ne put détacher son regard du corps de l'enquêtrice. Il y avait bien cette chose qu'elle ne savait pas nommer et qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Dans sa démarche, dans la forme de son corps, sur son visage. Mais c'est dans le regard noir de Kalinda que résidait ce qu'Alicia désirait. Un défi, que son esprit avait comme imposé à son corps. Tout son corps électrisé lui criait qu'il fallait qu'elle le relève.

Soudain elle se rendit compte que, dans la réalité, loin du cocon dans lequel elle se pelotonnait, elle fixait l'enquêtrice. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Par chance, Kalinda était en discussion animée avec Diane et Cary. Le regard d'Alicia remarqua alors le regard de Cary sur l'enquêtrice. Il était sombre, presque triste, et à la fois, son corps tout entier se tendait imperceptiblement vers elle. Il sauta à la conscience d'Alicia qu'elle avait à peu près la même posture que son collègue. Il devenait évident que ses sentiments pour son amie, fraîchement retrouvés, avaient pris une tournure inattendue. Balayant les craintes d'un revers de pensée, Alicia sourit, toute à l'appréciation de ce qui pourrait arriver si – et seulement si – son amie partageait les mêmes envies.

C'est à cet instant précis – sacrée destinée – que Kalinda leva les yeux vers elle. Alicia se redressa et croisa les jambes, fébrile, comme prise sur le fait. L'enquêtrice lui fit un signe de tête amical, auquel Alicia répondit par un sourire timide et un geste de main.

Elle se força ensuite à se replonger dans son dossier. Mais le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur son cerveau n'avait aucun pouvoir sur l'envoutante pulsation qui faisait vibrer l'intérieur de ses jambes.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Plus tard le même jour, alors qu'Alicia se démenait pour construire une défense plausible à son client, la vibration de son téléphone annonçant un sms lui fit lever les yeux de ses dossiers. Elle nota que les bureaux étaient silencieux, et constata avec une certaine fierté que les circonvolutions sensuelles qui avaient parasité son cerveau plus tôt dans la journée ne l'avaient pas empêchée de reprendre le cours professionnel de sa journée jusqu'à cette heure si tardive. Elle répondit au sms de son fils qu'elle ne rentrerait pas pour dîner et tenta de se replonger dans les dernières lignes de sa défense. Mais, doucement mais surement, aussi insidieusement qu'un poison qui s'infiltre dans une corps sain, ses pensées s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour du corps de Kalinda.

« Salut ! »

Alicia sursauta et se retourna, le souffle court, presque tétanisée.

« Ho, c'est toi Kalinda… Mon dieu j'ai eu une de ces peurs… Je croyais que tout le monde était parti, il est 21 :00 passées… »

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'allais partir et j'ai vu que tu étais encore là. Tu veux aller boire un verre ? »

Le sang d'Alicia ne fit qu'un tour. Elle répondit d'une voix précipitée, mal assurée,

« Avec plaisir. »

L'enquêtrice sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer le rythme cardiaque d'Alicia.

« OK, termine tranquillement, je t'attends. »

Alicia eut un sourire gêné, reporta son attention sur son dossier. Elle plissa le front en pensant que peut-être, sortir boire des verres avec Kalinda n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ferma son ordinateur, rangea vaguement ses dossiers sur son bureau, et se leva. En enfilant son manteau, elle se rendit compte que son corps était parcouru de tremblements nerveux. Il fallait qu'elle évacue cette tension rapidement si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver une bien mauvaise posture face à Kalinda. Celle ci, égale à elle même, attendait patiemment que son amie la rejoigne, perdue dans la lecture d'un mail sur son téléphone.

« Je suis prête »

Alicia remarqua le léger sursaut de son amie lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Alicia. Cette dernière ne put que remarquer le regard appuyé de son amie, ses joues légèrement empourprées et ce regard…

« Alors allons y »

La phrase de Kalinda sembla briser l'instant, puisque moins d'une demi seconde plus tard, elle avait retrouvé regard, visage et apparence habituels. Alicia commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas un sérieux problème, envisagea de décliner l'invitation à boire un verre et de rentrer chez elle. Mais la tentation, l'envie et le reste prirent le dessus. Comme si sa vie toute entière dépendait de cette sortie.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur sans un mot. A un moment, comme elle se balançait légèrement en se mordillant les lèves, une hanche de Kalinda effleura par mégarde la jambe d'Alicia. Celle ci eut un brusque mouvement de recul, qui n'échappa pas à son amie. Kalinda leva un sourcil interrogateur et tourna son regard vers Alicia.

« Excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. C'est l'affaire Sweeney. Ce type à tendance à me pousser loin dans les retranchements. »

« Aucun problème. »

La voix de Kalinda avait pris un ton mal assuré, comme si en reculant ainsi au contact de son amie, elle l'avait blessée.

_Arrête avec ton imagination débordante Alicia, c'est toi qui as un souci, toi toute seule… Kalinda ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe, elle ne peut même imaginer ce qui se déroule dans ta tête en ce moment._

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'ascenseur atteignit le parking sous terrain. Kalinda lança :

« Tu veux monter dans ma voiture ou tu préfères prendre la tienne aussi ? »

L'esprit dérangé de l'avocate tourna à plein régime : _Si vous faites voiture commune elle te raccompagnera chez toi ensuite…_

« Je monte avec toi »

« OK »

Un signal d'alarme se déclencha quelque part au fond de son esprit. Il lui rappelait que tout cela n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, que la façon dont son esprit s'escrimait à lui faire penser à Kalinda depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, était beaucoup plus concret que les petits instants, quasi innocents, qu'elle avait pu s'autoriser sur le compte de son amie ces dernières semaines. Tout à coup lui revint cette image mentale de Kalinda qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir. Elle l'avait imaginé furtivement, la semaine dernière, contre elle, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Son corps se tendit de façon invisible à l'œil nu. Mais c'était sans compter sur la grande capacité d'analyse de Kalinda qui, sans quitter la route des yeux, demanda

« Est ce que ça va ? tu as l'air…ailleurs ? »

Alicia se redressa sur le siège passager, se racla la gorge et dit

« Je vais bien, un peu sous pression et en manque de sommeil, mais je vais bien »

« Tu préfères décaler la sortie ? tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non, non, je… ça va, vraiment. »

La main droite de Kalinda se posa doucement, amicalement sur la cuisse d'Alicia. Il lui fallut la volonté d'une vie entière pour ne pas montrer à quel point ce geste, ce contact, rendait sa respiration saccadée.

« Ecoute Alicia, au risque de faire ma pénible, je pense qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Je… Kalinda… Je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup qu'on s'y intéresse »

Kalinda quitta la route des yeux pour venir les plonger dans ceux de son amie. Manifestement, Il allait être plus compliqué que prévu de mentir, au vu de ce qu'un simple regard lui faisait comprendre. Soudain, Alicia sentit la main de Kalinda se crisper sur sa cuisse. Elle émit une sorte de raclement de gorge léger, et laissa lentement glisser sa main plus bas, à la lisière de sa jupe. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les bas d'Alicia et esquissèrent un mouvement visant à faire remonter sa jupe, Alicia se pétrifia, et sa main gauche se souleva comme pour aller à la rencontre de celle de Kalinda. Cette dernière fit très lentement glisser sa main sous la jupe de son amie, et déposa ses doigts doucement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le soupir qu'émit Alicia la surprit elle même. Elle ne s'était jamais entendue réagir ainsi, à n'importe quel contact. Même à cet endroit si sensible.

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? »

Demanda Kalinda, dont la main sortit de sa jupe pour venir se poser sur le volant de la voiture au moment où elle se garait. Alicia leva les yeux vers le pare brise et remarqua qu'elles étaient garées devant chez l'enquêtrice.

L'avocate cligna longuement des yeux et leva son regard vers son amie. Ce qu'elle put lire sur son visage lui indiqua une chose importante : Elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir vu changer ses sentiments ces dernières semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

En arrivant dans l'appartement de Kalinda, et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, ce fut un vrai soulagement de pouvoir retrouver un intérieur connu, calme, privé.

« Fais comme chez toi, je vais chercher de quoi boire un verre. »

_Ou deux, ou dix…_ Pensa Alicia intérieurement. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Happée par une sensation de bien être absolu qui contrastait grandement avec les sentiments contradictoire dont elle avait été l'otage toute la journée, elle sentit malgré elle, des larmes de soulagement naître au coin de ses yeux. Elle les ferma quelques instants, se focalisant sur sa respiration.

De son côté, Kalinda s'affairait dans la cuisine, à la recherche de deux verres à pieds, d'un tire bouchon et d'une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle fit malgré elle, tinter les verres entre eux. Elle posa les verres et, intriguée, fixa ses mains. Elles tremblaient…

Finalement, cela risquait de ne pas être aussi simple. Kalinda avait rarement – traduisez jamais – été aussi peu sure d'elle et de ce qui allait se passer, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait laisser penser et voir. Maintenant qu'elle était si proche de la discussion qu'elle avait elle même désirée, elle se sentait de moins en moins maline, de plus en plus à court de mots.

Cela dit, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Avec Alicia, ça avait été une succession de nouveautés. De l'importance d'Alicia, si rapidement ancrée dans sa vie, à la douleur ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait sommée de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, à l'amitié qui venait doucement de renaître de ses cendres. En passant par la modification substantielle de son besoin d'avoir Alicia dans sa vie, ces dernières semaines. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un anodin besoin d'amie pour discuter. Leurs accolades l'électrisaient, le parfum d'Alicia lui faisait fermer les yeux. Sa voix faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

Bon sang... Elle aurait du le voir venir. Elle pensa brutalement à la dernière fois qu'elle et Cary s'étaient vus. Elle avait passé la journée avec Alicia sur un dossier particulièrement difficile. A plusieurs reprises elle avait eu bien du mal à cacher son désir, et elle s'était enfuie - nul autre mot était possible - dès le dossier bouclé. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Cary, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, trop frustrée, trop excitée pour y mettre quelque forme que ce soit. Elle l'avait embrassé avec toute la force de son désespoir, et avait murmuré à son oreille, en s'abandonnant à son corps puissant et rassurant, qu'elle voulait qu'il la baise... _Baise moi, je t'en prie Cary, vite..._ Lorsqu'elle avait jouit quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait pleuré de soulagement et d'incompréhension mêlés.

Le corps de l'enquêtrice fut parcouru d'un grand frisson à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Pour se donner du courage, elle prit une grande inspiration, décrispa sa mâchoire, et se rendit dans le salon. Alicia l'attendait, les yeux baissés sur son téléphone. Elle releva la tête et offrit à Kalinda un sourire timide, mais un sourire tout de même.

Kalinda s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin sans trembler. Ce qu'elle rata lamentablement. Alicia intervint en posant une main sur celle de son amie

« Un peu d'aide? Ca je peux le faire même dans une situation d'extrême confusion »

Kalinda suspendit son geste un instant, toute à l'appréciation du peau à peau. Elle finit par sourire aussi, et dire d'une voix un peu éraillée:

« OK »

Alicia prit le tire bouchon des mains de son amie et entreprit de leur servir à chacune un verre de vin. Elle constata qu'à mesure où elle-même retrouvait son sang froid, c'était Kalinda qui perdait le sien. Décidément, pour la même longueur d'ondes, il leur faudrait du temps... Elles trinquèrent, Kalinda évitant soigneusement le regard d'Alicia durant l'opération, et après une première longue gorgée salutaire, s'enfoncèrent simultanément dans le canapé de Kalinda en soupirant d'une aise quasiment retrouvée. Alicia remarqua les légers tremblements de Kalinda. Elle se retourna et posa une main sur la cheville de son amie qui se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, et dit doucement

« A mon tour de poser une question qui fâche mais... Est ce que ça va? »

Kalinda eut le plus grand mal à croiser le regard de l'avocate, comme si tout à coup, tout cela ne semblait plus du tout une bonne idée. En réalité, elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours fui, dont elle s'était protégée au mieux les 25 dernières années, qui n'aurait jamais dû la toucher. Elle n'avait pas seulement envie de son amie, ç'eut été trop simple...

« Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement... »

Alicia retira sa main de la cheville de Kalinda pour attraper son bras. Elle serra son poignet doucement et dit

« Ecoute, je sais combien ça peut être difficile de parler pour toi, Kalinda. Il y a un quart d'heure à peine, j'aurais été incapable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer serrer ton poignet et avoir cette discussion en face à face. Mais tu m'as mise devant le fait accompli. »

Les yeux de Kalinda s'embuèrent mais lorsqu'Alicia fit mine de retirer sa main, elle l'attrapa pour la glisser dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolée. En fait c'est... C'est compliqué de... »

« De parler? Je sais... »

Alors Alicia fit une chose dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable, comme si cela ne pouvait pas se produire dans la vie réelle. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse, prit celui de Kalinda pour en faire autant, elle réduisit l'écart entre elles deux, de sorte que leurs jambes se touchaient. Puis elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enquêtrice, l'obligea à lui faire face, et dit

« Alors ne parle pas. »

Puis elle attira doucement Kalinda à elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et elle murmura, dans un souffle

« Montre moi. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Préambule __: Chapitre explicite, scène de sexe, langage._

L'enquêtrice sentit résonner les derniers mots d'Alicia au plus profond de son corps, là où cela faisait du bien, où cela donnait des ailes. Une chaleur douce, moite, s'empara de ses sens. Elle aurait du savoir que quoi qui lui arrive d'étrange, lorsque c'était avec Alicia, cela serait à la fois rassurant et nouveau.

« Montre moi. »

Kalinda soutint le regard de son amie, perturbée par la lueur un peu folle qu'elle y lisait. Son regard à elle devait trahir aussi tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle baissa les yeux vers les lèvres d'Alicia, et lentement, comme au ralentit, y déposa les siennes. La sensation était indescriptible. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir rêver cet instant, d'avoir imaginer le goût de ces lèvres, de les avoir si souvent vues, espérées, désirées? L'émoi qui suivit sembla s'emparer des deux femmes, si l'on en croyait le gémissement plein de désir qui s'échappa simultanément de leurs gorges.

Fébriles, les lèvres d'Alicia s'entrouvrirent pour venir envelopper la lèvre inférieure de Kalinda. Lorsque sa langue, qui semblait animée d'une vie propre et vibrait doucement, vint caresser la lèvre de Kalinda, celle ci eut un mouvement brusque et plaqua son corps, presque avec violence, contre celui d'Alicia, avant de forcer ses lèvres à s'ouvrir et à s'offrir à elle. La langue de Kalinda reprit rapidement ses droits. Elle domina le baiser, força Alicia à recevoir le plaisir, impuissante et soumise, plutôt qu'à le donner. Elle embrassa Alicia longtemps, entre douceur et souffle court. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la tête d'Alicia, se perdant dans son épaisse chevelure, tandis que cette dernière avait enroulé ses doigts au col de la chemise de Kalinda. Elles étaient, pour ainsi dire, accrochées l'une à l'autre.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus possible pour Alicia de supporter encore ces baisers sans perdre complètement la tête, elle tenta de se dégager, mais c'était sans compter la volonté féroce de Kalinda de lui "montrer" ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle renforça son emprise dans les cheveux de l'avocate, et tout en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes, elle repoussa son corps sans douceur contre le dossier du canapé. Puis, dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle enjamba le corps d'Alicia pour se retrouver à califourchon sur elle. L'opération eut pour effet de faire remonter sa jupe au niveau de ses hanches et de dévoiler des bas aux jarretières en fine dentelle. Alicia émit un long gémissement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur ce spectacle. Elle leva le regard vers Kalinda dont les yeux n'avaient jamais parus aussi noirs et indomptables. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient essoufflées au point qu'elles mirent une bonne minute avant de pouvoir respirer et penser normalement. Alicia combla le silence d'une voix rauque

« Kalinda… j'ai envie de toi… Je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé ces dernières semaines. Juste… j'ai envie de toi… de ta peau contre moi, de ton corps… »

Kalinda soutint son regard plusieurs secondes sans répondre, frissonna, rapprocha son buste de celui d'Alicia, et blottit sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la peau claire, et entreprit de l'embrasser, de la lécher et de la mordiller méthodiquement. Alicia se cabra, s'agrippa aux hanches de Kalinda. Sa propre jupe était remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses et les bottes en cuir de Kalinda s'y frottaient sensuellement. Elle ne savait plus sur quelle partie de son corps focaliser son attention, tant les sollicitations tactiles étaient omniprésentes. Le poids du corps de Kalinda sur ses jambes, tout contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisait trembler d'excitation. Elle entreprit de sortir le chemisier de la jupe de l'enquêtrice et de glisser ses mains sur son dos. Kalinda émit une sorte de couinement adorable lorsque les doigts d'Alicia dégrafèrent avec style son soutien gorge.

« J'ai envie de voir ton corps. »

Kalinda releva la tête et constata avec un plaisir un peu sadique que le traitement infligé à son épaule laisserait sans doute une trace sur la peau d'Alicia. Elle fit danser ses doigts un instant sur les hanches de l'avocate, fit naitre un frisson sur sa peau, et défit un a un les boutons de son chemisier. Elle le fit ensuite glisser le long des épaules laiteuses d'Alicia qui frissonna de plus belle, et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Moi d'abord… »

Tout en dégrafant son soutien gorge de deux doigts experts. Elle laissa tout de même de bonne grâce Alicia ouvrir – avec empressement et excitation – son chemisier et le lui retirer. Les deux femmes s'observèrent un instant.

« Tu es tellement belle… »

Kalinda ne put réprimer un gémissement en entendant Alicia. Elle se pencha vers elle et commença à embrasser avec douceur son torse offert. Alicia se cambra et murmura à l'oreille de Kalinda

« Attends… »

Kalinda suspendit son geste et regarda Alicia avec étonnement. Celle ci repoussa doucement son amie, se leva en l'entrainant avec elle, et dit, encore tout bas

« Amène moi dans ta chambre, j'ai besoin de faire ça comme il faut. »

Kalinda eu un petit sourire, prit la main d'Alicia et l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre. Profitant de la position debout, elle la tint devant elle, fit glisser ses doigts de chaque côté de son corps et l'attirant à elle, glissa ses mains dans son dos pour défaire sa jupe. Alicia se mit à trembler d'un désir trop longtemps contenu, tandis que Kalinda la déshabillait avec une rapidité experte. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus vêtue que de sa petite culotte, elle repoussa les ardeurs de Kalinda, se détacha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit en l'observant avec fébrilité.

« Déshabille-toi pour moi »

Dit elle avec autorité. Elle s'adossa confortablement à la tête du lit pendant que Kalinda, affichant un mince sourire – cachant une timidité soudaine – retirait ses bottes et sa jupe. Arrivée à ses bas, Alicia l'arrêta.

« Non. Garde-les. »

Kalinda avait elle aussi atteint un degré d'excitation jamais égalé. Elle sentait les pulsations de son cœur entre ses jambes, et sa culotte avait rarement été mouillée à ce point, à ce stade des festivités. Elle se glissa sur le lit près d'Alicia qui l'enveloppait d'un regard brûlant.

« Kalinda, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour. »

L'enquêtrice parut perdre la raison au son de la voix de son amante. Elle lova son corps contre celui d'Alicia, posa sa main droite sur son ventre, et commença à le caresser du bout des doigts. Elle pencha sa tête au dessus de la poitrine d'Alicia, lui jeta un regard assombrit par le désir, et tout à coup, happa un téton entre ses lèvres. La réaction d'Alicia fut immédiate, le haut de son corps se souleva tandis qu'elle poussait un long gémissement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, et seule la bouche et la langue de Kalinda importaient. Cette dernière s'appliqua à gouter, lécher, titiller chaque millimètre carré de ses seins, tout en laissant sa main caresser le ventre et les hanches fébriles. Elle finit par relever le visage du corps tremblant de son amante, pour ne laisser que sa main maitresse de son corps. Elle la fit glisser entre ses jambes, effleurant au passage sa petite culotte. Alicia ne put réprimer un petit cri à la sensation des doigts et du satin humide entre ses jambes, qu'elle écarta instinctivement.

« Oh mon Dieu Kalinda… »

_Et tu n'as encore rien vu_ pensa l'enquêtrice. A cet instant, sans prévenir, elle passa sa main sous la culotte d'Alicia et glissa deux doigts en elle. C'était là qu'elle devait être. Elle en gémit de plaisir et de désir enfin assouvi.

« Putain Alicia… »

Elle commença à faire bouger ses doigts. D'abord lentement, et au fur et à mesure que les hanches d'Alicia s'avançaient à la rencontre de sa main, de plus en plus vite. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, toute à la fois surexcitée, émue, électrique. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner au creux de son ventre, ses muscles se contracter à l'intérieur. Ses doigts bougeaient à un rythme volontairement anarchique, ce qui générait une frustration audible aux gémissements d'Alicia. Leurs baisers étaient fiévreux, presque désespérés. Alicia enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kalinda. Elle retira une à une les épingles qui retenaient ses mèches noires ondulées. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle rompit leur baiser pour la regarder. Etait il possible que Kalinda soit encore plus belle qu'en cet instant, cheveux lâchés, presque nue, le souffle court, les yeux noirs de désir, en train de la pénétrer avec ses doigts : non.

« Tu es belle, tu es tellement belle… »

Kalinda leva les yeux vers son amante.

« Kalinda, je vais jouir, je veux jouir… »

« Non. Pas encore. »

Kalinda se retira doucement, provocant un gémissement frustré de la part d'Alicia

« Pourquoi est ce que tu… »

Mais l'enquêtrice ne l'écoutait pas, occupée à retirer la culotte de son amante. Elle glissa alors son corps entre les jambes d'Alicia. Les mains de cette dernière se crispèrent sur ses épaules, lorsqu'elle comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sure… »

« Sshh. Laisse moi te montrer, s'il te plaît… »

Et lorsque les lèvres de Kalinda se posèrent à cet endroit LA, Alicia sut que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Kalinda la lécha pendant de longues secondes, rythmées par les gémissements d'Alicia, par la crispation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, par son prénom, prononcé mille fois. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était temps, elle glissa à nouveau deux doigts en Alicia. Quelques instants plus tard, son corps tout entier s'arqua, elle fut parcourue de spasmes, comme des vaguelettes sur un lac lorsqu'on y jette un caillou. Sa respiration devint difficile, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à Kalinda avec force. Elle murmura à plusieurs reprises

« Putain…Kalinda… »

Elle remonta son corps au niveau de celui de son amante qui instinctivement vint se lover, encore secoué de tremblement, tout contre le sien. De dos, elle ne remarqua pas les larmes qui ruisselaient sur le visage de l'enquêtrice, qui murmura à son oreille

« Bon sang… Alicia…Je… »

Alicia se retourna, les yeux encore embués de plaisir. Elle plaqua son corps nu contre celui de Kalinda qui bénéficiait encore de sa culotte et de ses bas. Elle remarqua les larmes de Kalinda.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? »

Kalinda se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit timidement.

« Ca va, c'est … »

« L'émotion ? »

« …Quelque chose comme ça »

Alicia sourit à son tour et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amante. Une de ses mains, encore tremblante, se posa sur sa hanche et joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Kalinda se crispa, comme si elle était tendue. Alicia murmura

« Est ce qu'on pourrait échanger nos position ? «

Sans un mot, Kalinda se retourna, et sentit Alicia coller son corps contre son dos. Les lèvres de l'avocate se collèrent à la base de son cou, et elle attrapa sa hanche pour la coller contre elle. Elles soupirèrent d'aise.

« Il va falloir être indulgente, je n'ai jamais fais l'amour à une femme. »

Kalinda se tendit encore. La main d'Alicia sur sa hanche se glissa sur son ventre, s'y posa sagement, tandis qu'elle rapprochait ses lèvres de l'oreille de Kalinda

« J'ai l'impression que tu as rarement laissé qui que ce soit te faire l'amour, n'est ce pas ? »

Kalinda sursauta, et c'est ce moment que choisit Alicia pour glisser sa main sous sa culotte, à la rencontre de son désir.

« Laisse-moi essayer, ça sera une première fois pour nous deux ce soir. »

« Alicia, arrête… »

« Non. »

Malgré un angle d'attaque complexe, Alicia parvint à glisser un doigt en Kalinda. Cette dernière ne put réprimer ni le long gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, ni le mouvement brusque de ses hanches à la rencontre de la main de son amante. C'était très mouillé, très chaud, Alicia eut une bouffée de plaisir à la sensation.

« Est ce que tu as confiance en moi Kalinda ? »

Elle fit bouger son doigt, imperceptiblement, et Kalinda émit un son dont Alicia ne l'aurait pas cru capable, entre désir et surprise.

« Réponds moi, est ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« …Oui »

« Est ce que tu as envie de ça ? »

« …Oui »

« Alors laisse moi faire, d'accord ? »

« …OK… »

Alicia glissa presque immédiatement un second doigt, et elle commença un lent va et viens, rendu compliqué par sa position. Mais la frustration de ne pas être totalement libre de ses mouvements rajoutait à la magie sensuelle du moment. Le corps de Kalinda se plaquait alternativement sur elle et sur sa main. De son pouce, elle caressait doucement son clitoris. Alicia s'émerveillait des sons que pouvait produire la jolie bouche de son amante, des O, des A, des I, soit autant de preuves que pour une première fois, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. L'instant était si érotique, qu'Alicia ne put s'empêcher à la vue de l'épaule dorée de Kalinda, d'y planter doucement ses dents. Cela eut un effet incroyable sur Kalinda, qui cria presque son plaisir

« Putain Alicia… Encore ! »

Alicia accéléra comme elle put le mouvement, tétant et mordillant alternativement l'épaule offerte. Un long gémissement roula le long de la gorge de Kalinda tandis qu'à son tour, son corps s'arquait complètement et qu'elle haletait. Alicia laissa ses doigts en elle, et lâcha son épaule pour rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille

« Tu es belle quand tu jouis… »

Kalinda laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour qu'Alicia l'embrasse. Elle pleurait encore et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Elle rompit le baiser et essaya d'articuler, le souffle brouillon

« Je… Je… »

Alicia retira sa main doucement de sous la culotte de son amante. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, et couvrit son corps du sien. Elle pleurait doucement, les yeux mi clos, enfermée dans ces mots qui ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. Alicia dit alors dans un murmure

« Kalinda, tout va bien… »

Elle caressa son front tendrement.

« Regarde moi, ma Belle… »

Kalinda mit plusieurs longues secondes avant d'obtempérer. Alicia sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Kalinda. »

« Je… »

« Ecoute… Ca viendra avec le temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. »

Elle la regarda pleurer encore plusieurs minutes en souriant, en caressant ses joues, en l'enveloppant contre son corps de mille baisers. Finalement, quand le silence régna depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, la voix de Kalinda murmura doucement

« Je suis compliquée, j'ai peur de te faire du mal… »

Alicia se lova un peu plus contre son corps, prit ses mains entre les siennes et les glissa entre elles deux. Elle dit

« Demain, d'accord ? dormons maintenant. »

Elle déposa un baiser doux comme du coton sur ses lèvres, et presque instantanément, le corps de Kalinda se détendit et elle s'endormit. Un poème d'Arthur Rimbaud revint en mémoire d'Alicia, et elle s'endormit heureuse, comme avec une femme.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Le lendemain matin, Alicia fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre, dont les volets étaient restés ouverts. Elle mit plusieurs secondes pour se remémorée où et avec qui elle était. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir le visage endormi de Kalinda qui reposait à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle eut un sourire tendre en regardant la femme avec qui elle avait fait tout ce chemin, jusqu'à hier soir et cette éblouissante, cette époustouflante nuit. Le visage de Kalinda était fin, détendu, presque enfantin. Ses lèvres entrouvertes trahissaient l'abandon aux rêves le plus total. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette expression auparavant sur ce visage.

Alicia se leva le plus doucement du monde, enfila le peignoir de nuit de Kalinda qui reposait au pied du lit, et se rendit sans bruit dans sa salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, tant elle ne voulait pas que s'en aille les souvenirs sur sa peau de la veille. Elle réenfila le peignoir et entreprit tant bien que mal de préparer un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'elle trouva dans les placards de la cuisine.

Lorsque le thé eut infusé et que les toast furent dorés, Alicia retourna dans la chambre, ou Kalinda dormait encore. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs ondulés, tout en chuchotant

« Le petit déjeuner est servi, Beauté. »

Kalinda remua, ouvrit les yeux, se retourna pour faire face à Alicia, et plongea un regard un peu apeuré dans celui, moqueur, de son amante.

« J'ai dormi si longtemps ? »

« Il est 11 :00. Mais nous sommes samedi, et on a eu beau s'allonger tôt dans le lit, on ne s'est pas pour autant endormie si vite. »

Kalinda souleva un sourcil, sourit et se leva.

« Tu as pris mon peignoir. »

« Oh, oui, désolée. Tu vas devoir déjeuner entièrement nue… »

Kalinda ne répondit que par un nouveau haussement de sourcil, et se rendit dans sa penderie dont elle tira un second peignoir.

« Oh… dommage »

Dit Alicia en attrapant Kalinda par la taille. Elle était manifestement très mal à l'aise. Alicia déserra son étreinte en voyant le visage de l'enquêtrice.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui… C'est juste… »

Alicia recula d'un pas, visiblement blessée.

« Nouveau de petit déjeuner avec la conquête de la veille ? Normalement à cette heure elle est déjà rentrée chez elle n'est ce pas ? »

« Alicia… »

Alicia se détourna. Kalinda la suivit jusque dans la cuisine, prit son poignet fermement dans ses mains et la força à se retourner.

« Je suis désolée. Oui c'est nouveau. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie… Excuse moi… Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations sociales… »

« Non, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. »

Alicia se dégagea de l'étreinte et se détourna. Kalinda ne put que constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle laissa, impuissante, Alicia se servir un thé et se diriger vers le canapé du salon. Puis elle fit de même et rejoignit son amie. Elle s'assit près d'elle et, posant une main sur sa cuisse, dit doucement

« Ecoute Alicia… »

« Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est rien. »

« Alicia ! »

La susnommée sursauta au ton de la voix de Kalinda, impérieux, autoritaire. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, entre apeurée et agacée.

« S'il te plait c'est difficile pour moi de parler de ces choses là, il faut que tu me laisses commencer et terminer ce que j'ai à dire, ok ? »

Alicia hocha la tête, docile.

« Depuis que j'ai l'âge d'avoir des relations intimes, j'ai mis une barrière entre mon corps et mon âme… C'est comme ça, je ne l'explique pas. Je peux baiser, être baisée par des hommes et par des femmes sans problème, j'y prends du plaisir, je suis douée pour en donner. Mais tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une relation amoureuse, je ne sais pas faire. »

Elle fit une pause pour déglutir et reprit

« Hier… Hier c'était différent. C'était comme si quelqu'un me touchait pour la première fois, comme si je touchais quelqu'un pour la première fois. Et puis quand tu as dit « je veux faire l'amour », je crois que j'ai compris… Tu vois Alicia, hier, j'ai fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qui compte. Et c'était la première fois. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, que j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi, que je t'… enfin bref, tu m'as comprise. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. Je ne sais pas si je peux arrêter de baiser, arrêter de me faire baiser. Je ne dis pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Juste que, voilà, c'est compliqué, c'est soudain. Et j'ai peur de te perdre. »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes jaillirent si fort, si vite, qu'elle-même fut déstabilisée, et qu'elle lâcha son mug de thé qui explosa par terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur le canapé, tremblante.

Alicia posa son mug et attira Kalinda contre elle. Elle la berça comme elle avait bercé ses enfants, petits, lorsqu'ils étaient malades. Elle murmura des shhh et des « ça va aller » pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, quand Kalinda sembla se calmer, elle entreprit de parler à son tour, le plus doucement et tendrement possible.

« Kalinda… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point on a envie de t'aimer. Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'abandonnes… Je sais tout ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai compris quand tu me touchais hier, quand tu me faisais l'amour. Je sais aussi à quel point c'était difficile de mettre des mots… Mais je suis là pour qu'on apprenne ensemble. Est ce que tu penses, qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi, j'avais réellement l'intention de te laisser te débrouiller avec tes sentiments ? Non… je tiens trop à toi, à nous. Je ne dis pas que cela sera simple. Il faudra qu'on se laisse du temps, de l'espace. Mais surtout, il faut que tu saches une chose… Je peux partager ton corps. Si tu me réserves ton âme… »

Elle s'était mise à trembler à son tour, et Kalinda se resserra encore plus contre elle. C'était sans doute la preuve la plus évidente qu'elle l'aimait à un point indicible.

« Ca, je peux te le promettre. »

Dit elle dans un souffle. Elles se sourirent. Et Alicia entreprit de s'allonger sur le canapé tout en conservant son corps le plus près possible de celui de Kalinda. Sans plus prêter attention au mug cassé et à la flaque de thé, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et elles firent à nouveau l'amour, longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Avertissement : Scène de sexe explicite, langage_

VI.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux femmes les vécurent à distance du monde réel. Une bulle protectrice les enveloppait toutes les deux, empêchant toutes les mauvaises ondes de passer. C'était l'hiver et Chicago connaissait une vague de froid et de neige importante. Pourtant, celui qui aurait pris le temps de les observer toutes les deux aurait remarqué les pommettes rosées et le souffle un peu court à chaque fois que le hasard professionnel les faisait se croiser.

Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alicia, Kalinda n'avait pas fui. Elle affrontait bravement ses peurs de l'engagement, s'arrangeant même pour glisser des petits mots dans les dossiers de son amante, caresser furtivement sa main dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Evidemment, cela rendait complexe la concentration d'Alicia au travail, mais l'excitation générée par la peur d'être découvertes était tellement délicieuse…

Dès que leur emploi du temps le permettait, elles se retrouvaient. Pas nécessairement pour faire l'amour, juste pour être ensemble, pour que leurs peaux se touchent, et pour parler un peu. 3 semaines après leur première nuit ensemble, Kalinda lacha au détour d'une conversation anodine, dans un bar

« Je n'arrive plus à dormir sans toi »

Avant de subtilement changer de sujet. Alicia en resta incroyablement émue et muette : Comment ? Comment Kalinda avait elle pu changer autant, en si peu de temps ? Un peu fière d'elle aussi, elle se pencha vers Kalinda, agrippa le foulard rouge qu'elle portait pour l'attirer à elle, et elle l'embrassa avec émotion. Elles restèrent un instant immobiles, suspendues à ce premier baiser public. Puis Kalinda leva les yeux, sourit et se détacha de l'avocate doucement, tout en glissant sa petite main sous celle d'Alicia. Elles se regardèrent une longue minute en silence, indifférentes aux probables regards appuyés des autres clients du bar. Finalement, Alicia dit doucement :

« Si on y allait ? » Avec un petit clin d'œil évocateur.

{…}

Quelques jours plus tard encore, Alicia travaillait encore à 22 :00 passées. Les bureaux étaient déserts. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un acte de mise en accusation, lorsque son téléphone vibra, annonçant un sms de Kalinda

_Il faut qu'on parle_

Une pointe d'inquiétude la fit frissonner, elle répondit en hâte

_De quoi tu veux parler ?_

Quelques secondes puis

_Je parle de ta tenue Alicia ! Ce chemisier… Sérieusement ? C'était exprès pour me pousser à te sauter dessus ?_

Alicia sourit en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Elle baissa les yeux vers son décolleté. En toute honnêteté, elle avait choisi ce chemisier blanc qui se fermait en haut par un ruban noir, pour tester son effet sur Kalinda.

_Tu me prêtes de bien vilaines intentions. Je suis totalement innocente_

…

_Je peux te voir sourire victorieusement de là où je suis._

Alicia fit tourner son fauteuil à 360 degrés pour essayer de trouver la cachette de Kalinda. Mais elle ne la vit pas.

_Tu sais, ce chemisier est encore plus sexy quand on défait le ruban…_

Elle tira doucement sur le ruban, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le ruban fut défait, elle enroula ses doigts dedans et joua avec un instant. Une voix derrière elle a la fit littéralement sursauter

« Quand je pense qu'il n'y a que moi qui te voit telle que tu es réellement… Une allumeuse »

« Bon sang Kalinda… tu m'as fait peur » Dit l'accusée en se retournant. Elle eut un petit sourire à peine contrit.

Kalinda se trouvait appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte, son téléphone à la main, elle se mordait les lèvres, signe qu'elle était excitée.

L'enquêtrice s'approcha du fauteuil d'Alicia, sans détacher son regard du chemisier incriminé.

« Kalinda quand tu me regarde comme ça je… tu me fais presque peur… » Dit Alicia en se redressant. Kalinda ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever, elle la repoussa dans son fauteuil et avant qu'elle ait pu protester, elle était assise sur un des accoudoirs, penchée au dessus d'elle.

« Et toi quand tu mets ce genre de vêtements, tu me fais perdre la tête »

Elle se pencha encore et sa bouche finit par emprisonner celle d'Alicia. Ce baiser n'était pas doux, au contraire. Il était l'expression de l'excitation de Kalinda, du fait qu'elle en voulait à Alicia d'avoir joué avec elle toute la journée. Elle planta avec force ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure d'Alicia qui se cabra et eut un gémissement, entre douleur et plaisir. La langue de Kalinda avait cette capacité à faire perdre toute conscience du reste du monde à Alicia. Kalinda le savait, elle aimait ce pouvoir, elle aimait sentir sous elle la bouche offerte, la femme soumise et à bout de souffle. Elle glissa sans douceur une main sous la jupe d'Alicia qui frissonna violemment.

Alicia, par un effort de volonté grandiose, réussit à repousser Kalinda et à se lever de son fauteuil tout en ne lachant pas la main de Kalinda, toujours sous sa jupe.

« Kalinda, pas ici… on pourrait nous surprendre. »

« Et alors ? »

Le regard de l'enquêtrice était celui d'un prédateur qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dire quoi faire et quand. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sa main remonta sous la jupe d'Alicia et ses doigts experts se glissèrent sous sa culotte et virent se poser entre ses jambes. Alicia cria presque de surprise et de désir mêlés.

« C'est de ta faute si on nous surprend. »

Elle poussa doucement Alicia contre le mur de son bureau et glissant ses doigts en Alicia, posa sa main libre sur la bouche de son amante.

« Débrouille toi pour ne pas faire de bruit, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Alicia, dont le corps tremblait, et murmura

« …Je vais te baiser vite et fort »

Alicia eut un sursaut de désir incroyable. Elle mordit la main de Kalinda pour ne pas crier, mais cela n'empêcha pas un long gémissement rauque de passer ses lèvres. L'enquêtrice bloqua le corps d'Alicia avec le sien, plantant ses jambes fermement au sol, et elle entreprit de la pénétrer vite… et fort. Les bras tremblants d'Alicia s'agrippèrent au cou de Kalinda, qui avait retiré sa main de sa bouche et caressait la peau offerte de sa gorge et de la naissance de ses seins. La peau blanche était parsemée de taches rouges dues à la chaleur et au désir. Le corps d'Alicia avait cela de charmant qu'il exprimait toutes sortes de variations de couleurs en fonction des sentiments qui la traversaient.

Alicia murmura à l'oreille de son amante, essoufflée et chancelante

« Encore… Encore… Plus vite… »

Et comme promis, quelques secondes de plus de ce traitement et Alicia jouissait, plaquant tout son corps tremblant contre celui de Kalinda. Cette dernière la retint avec force et douceur. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser avec douceur les lèvres d'Alicia, mi ouvertes sur un gémissement silencieux. Puis elle dit doucement

« J'ai un problème avec tes chemisiers à ruban… Ils provoquent une pulsion que je ne sais pas contrôler. »

Elle retira à regret ses doigts de sous la culotte et la jupe d'Alicia. Celle ci, encore essoufflée, les yeux mi clos, murmura avec un sourire en coin

« Je m'en souviendrai… Ou je l'utiliserai contre toi…»

Kalinda sourit et entraina Alicia encore flageolante vers son fauteuil pour qu'elle récupère un peu de son souffle. Alicia posa son regard sur son amante. Manifestement elle était excitée par les dernières minutes, mais un peu émue aussi. Alicia sourit, encore émerveillée par la capacité de Kalinda à être deux personnes tellement différentes. La Kalinda de façade, forte, dure, sans cœur ni sentiments. Et la Kalinda d'Alicia, tour à tour Louve et agneau, fragile, amoureuse…

« Si on allait continuer la soirée chez moi ? »

Kalinda leva son regard vers Alicia en souriant

« Continuer ? »

« Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de ce chemisier Kalinda… As tu seulement pensé à ce que tu pourrais me faire avec le ruban noir ? »

Le regard de Kalinda s'assombrit de désir. Elle se leva du bureau sur lequel elle était assise et dit

« OK, allons y avant que je ne puisse plus me concentrer sur autre chose que ce ruban. »

Alicia eut un petit rire satisfait. Elle ramassa en hâte ses affaires et toutes deux se rendirent à l'ascenseur en riant sous cape.

« J'espère que personne ne nous a vues. »

Dit Alicia, tout à coup un peu inquiète. Kalinda répliqua en lui caressant la main

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai vu personne en arrivant tout à l'heure… Et puis tu n'as pas fait tant de bruit que ça. »

Dit elle en souriant. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur en se lançant des regards pleins de promesses sur la suite de la soirée.

Peut être que Kalinda aurait dû être plus attentive. Elle aurait vu, en arrivant une demi heure avant, que quelqu'un d'autre était bien là. Que ce quelqu'un avait vu et entendu la scène. Et surtout, qu'il s'agissait de la personne susceptible de souffrir le plus de ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Plusieurs minutes après le départ des deux femmes, Cary Agos était toujours caché dans l'ombre de la réserve dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère et de déception…


	7. Chapter 7

_Note : Sofresh, je ne peux pas répondre directement à tes reviews mais je t'en remercie ici. Pour le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, il faudra patienter un petit moment._

VII.

Cary… Dès qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle pensait à lui, Kalinda sentait une culpabilité douloureuse monter en elle. Elle l'évitait avec soin, ignorait ses sollicitations discrètes, mais le sentiment de mal faire, et de faire du mal, perdurait. Certes, elle ne lui avait jamais promis l'exclusivité, ils en avaient même discuté ouvertement. Mais voilà, coucher avec Lana en même temps que de fréquenter Cary était une chose. Avec Alicia… C'était tellement difficile… Non pas qu'elle se sente absolument dédiée à Alicia – elles aussi en avaient parlé – Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Cary. Mine de rien, elle avait donné bien plus que son âme à Alicia. Et bien que le sentiment soit assez inconfortable pour qu'elle en soit gênée, à aucun moment elle ne s'en sentait prisonnière. En fait, elle aurait l'impression de ne pas être honnête si elle couchait avec Cary alors qu'elle…

Qu'elle était amoureuse.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Bon, il fallait relativiser, cela faisait quelques semaines seulement, et ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait encore repue de ces longues heures de plaisirs et de découvertes…

Kalinda secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui déjà prenaient possession de son cerveau. Bon sang, elle était au boulot, jamais elle n'avait eu autant de mal à se concentrer ces derniers temps.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Cary était à la porte de son bureau. Kalinda se figea, juste une infime seconde. Là, elle était prisonnière… Il avait dans le regard cette lueur qui ne plaisait pas à Kalinda : on pouvait y déceler de la colère, de la tristesse, des regrets. En clair, il lui en voulait, il savait…

« Je peux te parler Kalinda ? »

Sa voix était tendue, même s'il essayait d'y mettre toute la tonalité professionnelle dont il était capable.

« …Bien sur, entre. »

Cary eut un petit rire nerveux

« Ho non, pas maintenant et pas ici. Ca serait trop facile Kalinda. Ce soir, au bar en bas de la rue. 21 :00 »

« Heu, je… »

« Je pense qu'on peut convenir que tu me dois bien ça ? »

Puis il tourna les talons et disparut. Kalinda resta pétrifiée. De peur, de honte. Elle finit par sortir son téléphone et pianota un sms à Alicia

_Cary sait…_

La réponse d'Alicia fut quasi immédiate

_Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Est ce que ça va ?_

Kalinda avait les mains tremblantes.

_Je ne sais pas. Il veut me parler, ce soir. _

Kalinda inspira. Elle tenta de se convaincre que ce genre de situation, bien que désagréable, lui était déjà arrivé, qu'elle s'en était tirée comme une chef à chaque fois. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

_OK… Si je peux faire quelque chose. _

Kalinda rangea son téléphone et se concentra autant qu'elle le pu sur son travail. Vers 20:00, Alicia passa par son bureau. Elle avait les joues rougies par le froid. Kalinda se dit intérieurement qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce visage…

« Salut. Je passais par là avant de rentrer. Ca va aller ? »

« Rien d'insurmontable. » Répondit l'enquêtrice avec un sourire décidé.

« Zach et Grace sont au ski toute la semaine avec leur père. Si tu veux passer ensuite »

Il y avait dans la voix d'Alicia quelque chose qui suggérait plus une demande qu'une proposition. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, elle avait peur. Comme si finalement, toute cette histoire de partager Kalinda était un peu absurde et très douloureuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai… Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais plus dormir sans toi. Et, j'ai besoin de sommeil… »

Elle offrit un sourire de réconfort et un clin d'oeil, espérant qu'Alicia pourrait y lire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer au bureau. Alicia parut soulagée.

« Ok, super. Merci. »

Elle cueillit le clin d'œil de Kalinda pour le déposer sur son cœur, et rentra chez elle, légère et ivre par anticipation de la nuit qui s'annonçait.

Kalinda rangea ses affaires et d'un pas nerveux et peu décidé, se rendit dans le bar dans lequel Cary l'attendait déjà. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans le regarder, tandis qu'elle sentait son regard accusateur qui la brûlait presque. Il la laissa commander un verre de vin blanc avant d'attaquer abruptement.

« Je vous ai vues l'autre soir… Alicia ? Vraiment ? »

Kalinda but une gorgée de vin, plus pour se donner une contenance que du courage, et dit doucement

« Cary… Je suis désolée que tu l'aies su comme ça. Je pensais que nous étions seules… »

« C'est ton excuse ? Je ne comprends pas le but de la manœuvre ? Tu vas réellement baiser avec tous les partenaires ? Tu veux gravir les échelons comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais à ce point… une salope manipulatrice… »

La main de Kalinda s'abattit sur la Joue de Cary. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste et attrapa le poignet de Cary qui se dégagea vivement.

« Cary…Pardonne moi… Ce n'est vraiment pas… »

« Ecoute moi Kalinda, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Alicia est mon amie, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasse de mal. Je me fiche de l'exclusivité de ton corps, tu m'as assez fait comprendre par le passé que ça n'arriverait jamais. Mais pas Alicia d'accord ? »

Kalinda leva des yeux ébahis vers Cary. Ainsi c'était ça ? Il n'était pas jaloux outre mesure ? Il essayait de protéger Alicia d'elle ? Oh bon sang, elle aurait tellement du être plus humble sur ce coup là.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je pensais que tu étais…Jaloux… A aucun moment je n'ai vu venir le fait que tu essayais de protéger Alicia. »

Cary parut à la fois sous le choc et amusé. Il se détendit un peu et, s'approchant de Kalinda, dit plus bas

« Tu as vraiment un problème d'égo Kalinda… Dans ton monde, tout tourne autour de toi et chaque personne que tu touches est sous ton emprise ? Comment peux tu être aussi sûre que les gens ont envie d'être avec toi alors que tu ne donnes finalement que ce qui importe le moins ?»

Il eut un petit rire désolé. Ca faisait mal à entendre, mais il n'était pas si loin de ce qu'elle était. Elle ravala sa fierté, rangea son égo et chassa ce qui lui restait de dignité avant de dire

« Tu as raison Cary, je suis égoïste et autocentrée. Il faut juste que tu saches que… Alicia c'est différent. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis… Amoureuse. »

Sans qu'elle l'ait sentie venir, une larme roula sur sa joue. Cary la regardait avec un drôle d'air.

« Tu veux dire que… Tu aimes Alicia ? »

« Oui c'est ce que je veux dire. »

« Et Alicia, est ce qu'elle t'aime ? »

« …Je crois que oui… »

Cary posa une main sur l'épaule de Kalinda et il l'attira à elle. Une autre larme, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite, s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Cary la serra contre lui. Il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu ému lui aussi. Il chuchota

« Depuis le temps que je souhaitais ça pour toi Kalinda… Bon Dieu mais tu es incroyable… Pourquoi, Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, tout à l'appréciation d'un câlin amical, dans les bras de ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un véritable ami.

« J'avais peur. J'ai toujours peur… Peut on réellement changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? »

« Manifestement, tu as tout le temps, et en toute objectivité, tu as choisi la bonne personne pour t'accompagner dans ce changement. »

Cary souriait lorsque Kalinda se détacha de ses bras pour le regarder. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux. Il dit

« Je suis heureux, même si ça va me manquer, toi et moi au lit. On était plutôt bons… »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Cary. C'est vrai qu'on était…compatibles »

Et d'un accord tacite, ils scellèrent cette amitié spéciale qui les unissait en s'embrassant tendrement, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque Kalinda sonna à la porte de l'appartement d'Alicia quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle était sereine. Alicia lui ouvrit avec un sourire endormi. Kalinda prit Alicia dans ses bras et serra, serra.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient l'une contre l'autre dans le lit, Alicia demanda

« Alors ? Est ce que ça va ? »

« Je crois que Cary est un véritable ami… Il est… Juste heureux pour nous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Kalinda se retourna dans la semi pénombre de la chambre pour regarder Alicia. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête Alicia, tu as ton regard de grande malade… »

Elles rirent ensemble. Puis, tout à coup plus sérieuse, Alicia dit

« C'est dommage parce que… Je crois que j'avais développé un certain désir de vous regarder, un jour, coucher ensemble, toi et Cary… »

Kalinda en eut le souffle coupé. Elle en perdit ses capacités à parler et à penser pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle récupéra un minimum ses capacités intellectuelles, tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler fut

« Je t'aime.»


	8. Chapter 8

_Avertissement 1 :__ Scène de sexe explicite impliquant trois personnes. Langage_

_Avertissement 2 :__ Il ne vous a sans doute pas échappé que j'ai une nette tendance au romantisme. Ca s'arrange pas avec ce dernier chapitre… Je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à écrire des fics où Kalinda n'est pas complètement OOC, et où tout est bien qui finit bien. C'était déjà comme ça y'a 10 ans avec Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Anneaux, les chances que ça change sont maigres… _

VIII.

Après cela, rien ne fut plus exactement comme avant, sans pour autant que Kalinda soit tout à fait une autre. La seule différence, peut-être, était qu'elles ne s'embarrassaient plus tant de se cacher désormais. Bien sûr, elles restaient professionnelles, et Alicia – qui avait demandé le divorce – se montrait particulièrement exigeante vis à vis de ses enfants. Mais les sentiments des deux femmes étaient difficiles à cacher parfois. Et Kalinda, particulièrement, avait du mal à être discrète.

Elle avait souvent ce regard sauvage quand elle fixait Alicia un peu trop longtemps. Ce regard qui provoquait une réaction épidermique sur Alicia, qui pouvait l'amener à bégayer si elle était en train de parler, à chanceler si elle était debout, voire à renverser le verre qu'elle tenait à la main si elle buvait un café avec des collègues. Kalinda était à peu près sure que si Alicia la laissait faire, elle pourrait la faire gémir juste en la regardant. Elle était aussi assez espiègle pour réserver ces regards lorsqu'elles étaient entourées. Et au bureau, c'était tellement plus fascinant.

La première fois que Kalinda dit à nouveau « Je t'aime » à Alicia, c'était au travail. Alicia était dans un état de fébrilité absolue suite au dossier d'un client particulièrement difficile à défendre. Elle était enfermée dans son bureau. Au travers des murs vitrés, Kalinda pouvait voir monter la pression et l'énervement, rien qu'à la façon d'Alicia de taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle prit son téléphone et pianota un sms

_Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de sortir boire un café._

Alicia leva les yeux de son écran, consulta son téléphone, sourit et répondit en retour

_Idéalement oui. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Ce soir ? _

_Ok._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alicia fut distraite par un coup frappé à sa porte. C'était sa merveilleuse et magnifique petite amie (elle avait décrété qu'elle pouvait de plein droit qualifier Kalinda de petite amie) qui lui apportait un gobelet fumant rapporté d'un café alentour.

-Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouve parfaite ?

Kalinda sourit, posa le café, et dit tout bas

-Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?

La voix de Kalinda mourut dans un souffle, tant elle était choquée par sa propre audace. Alicia leva un regard émerveillé vers l'enquêtrice

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de t'attraper par le col pour t'embrasser…

-Les vitres à la place des murs sans doute…

Elle partit d'un rire léger et se retourna pour quitter le bureau, quand la voix d'Alicia, basse et rauque l'arrêta

-Au fait, pour ce soir…

-Oui ?

-…Non, en fait, rien.

-Mais si, dis moi…

-J'aurai peur de te faire fuir si je te dis. Et puis ça gâcherait la surprise. On dit 20 :30 ?

-…Ok. Mais tu sais, je ne fuis jamais.

-On verra… » Alicia eut un sourire énigmatique, elle attrapa son café et en but une gorgée.

Kalinda quitta le bureau, amusée, son esprit tendu vers la soirée à venir. Elle croisa Cary dans le couloir. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur qui la fit rire doucement. Etait il possible que les choses aillent encore mieux ?

{…}

Avant de se rendre chez Alicia, Kalinda passa chez elle pour se changer. Il y avait plusieurs semaines désormais qu'elle avait un tiroir et quelques cintres dans le dressing de l'appartement d'Alicia, mais elle aimait parfois rentrer chez elle juste avant. Pour laisser les frissons de l'attente et de l'expectation prendre possession d'elle. Elle choisit dans sa garde robe un ensemble jupe – un peu plus courte – chemisier – un peu plus échancré – et des talons – un peu plus haut que d'habitude. Elle troqua ses collants pour une paire de bas, l'arme absolue pour faire perdre la tête à Alicia.

Elle enfila sa veste et passa le pas de sa porte quand, regardant son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, elle se ravisa. Elle soupira, retira les épingles de son éternelle coiffure, et laissa ses cheveux lâchés. Puis elle sortit, contente d'elle.

Lorsqu'Alicia lui ouvrit la porte quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un souffle

« Bon sang Kalinda…Le pouvoir que ton corps a sur le mien. C'est indécent… »

Kalinda sourit et entra dans l'appartement. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise et se retourna pour observer Alicia.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus tu sais. »

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à s'embrasser avec douceur et exigence. Alicia avait appris à laisser Kalinda mener la danse lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient, mais elle avait aussi découvert que si elle lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en faisant vibrer doucement sa langue, l'enquêtrice ne pouvait pas retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent presque à regret et Alicia proposa de boire un verre comme deux personnes civilisées avant de passer à la partie plus sauvage de l'histoire. Kalinda opina.

« Au fait, et cette surprise ? » Demanda t elle alors qu'Alicia était occupée à leur servir à boire.

\- Oh. Elle aura un peu de retard. Mais patience.

\- Est ce que ça va me plaire ?

-Et bien, j'espère…En tout cas à moi, ça va me plaire.

\- Et tu ne veux pas me donner un tout petit indice ?

-Non ! Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt !

Alicia eut encore ce sourire énigmatique, ce qui eut pour effet d'attiser un peu plus la curiosité de Kalinda.

-Bon, ok. Alors on attendra ta surprise pour découvrir ce qui se cache sous ma jupe… »

A peine avait elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva poussée en arrière sur le canapé, Alicia au dessus d'elle, à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, et lorsqu'Alicia prit ses deux mains pour les faire basculer derrière sa tête, sur le dossier du canapé, elle sentit que son corps se cambrait du lui même, à la rencontre de son amante.

« Ah bon ? Et tu comptes m'empêcher de regarder sous ta jupe comment ?

D'une main, elle retenait celles de Kalinda au dessus de sa tête. Elle fit glisser l'autre sur son cou, sous son chemisier par l'ouverture de son décolleté, et enfin sur sa jupe, qu'elle fit remonter avec grâce. Lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur le liseré en dentelle des bas de Kalinda, elle grogna, plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amante et y planta ses dents. Kalinda se cabra en gémissant.

-Kalinda tu es vraiment, vraiment une vilaine fille.

-Dans cette position ? C'est moi la vilaine fille ?

Elle se pencha en avant pour embrasser Alicia de cette façon si sensuelle qu'elles finissaient toujours par manquer d'air.

Finalement, Alicia se leva, lança un regard désolé à leurs verres de vin intouchés, et dit à Kalinda d'une voix enrouée

-Viens.

Kalinda se leva, ajusta sa jupe et glissant une main sur la hanche droite d'Alicia, la plaqua contre elle et la dirigea vers la chambre. Mais alors qu'Alicia avait pour projet de s'allonger dans son lit, Kalinda l'obligea à infléchir sa trajectoire vers la penderie, où un grand miroir trônait. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Kalinda glissa son autre main sur le ventre d'Alicia et prit délicatement un de ses seins en coupe. Un frisson les parcourut. Kalinda défit un à un les boutons du chemisier, le lui retira, ainsi que son soutien gorge. A aucun moment elle n'avait quitté Alicia des yeux. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle caressa la poitrine d'Alicia qui réagit instantanément. Elle sentit le corps de l'avocate se plaquer contre le sien. Elle baissa son regard vers le pantalon, qu'elle ouvrit avec fébrilité. Alicia dut l'aider à le retirer et elle essaya de déshabiller Kalinda au passage. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas ce projet en tête, aussi Alicia abandonna t elle l'idée en voyant briller dans le regard de Kalinda cette farouche détermination teintée d'audace qui lui plaisait tant au lit.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus vêtue que de sa culotte, Kalinda la retourna et la poussa doucement contre le mur. Elle l'embrassa, lovant parfaitement son corps contre celui d'Alicia. Puis, grimpant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lécha l'oreille d'Alicia avant d'y murmurer

Ca fait deux jours que je rêve de te plaquer contre un mur, nue, et de te lécher…

Alicia tressaillit, ce qui fit durcir ses tétons, à en avoir presque mal.

Oh mon Dieu Kalinda…

Cette dernière était déjà en train de faire glisser la petite culotte sur les longues jambes d'Alicia. Elle s'agenouilla et la retira avec précaution. Alicia avait les jambes qui tremblaient d'impatience et de désir mêlés.

Kalinda passa plusieurs secondes à caresser avec ses doigts les longues jambes fines, à déposer de fins baisers ça et là, à mordiller juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Alicia gémir et de la sentir se tendre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle écarta vivement les jambes de l'avocate, posa chacune de ses mains à l'intérieure d'une cuisse pour garantir un accès optimal au sexe d'Alicia, et doucement, presque au ralentit, elle vint y poser ses lèvres. Alicia ne put réprimer un cri. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux lâchés de Kalinda et s'y crispèrent à mesure que les lèvres, la langue et même les dents de son amante la torturaient de la meilleure façon possible. A intervalles réguliers, Kalinda émettait de petits gémissements rauques. Elle ne détacha sa bouche qu'un instant pour faire passer la jambe gauche d'Alicia sur son épaule. Elle en profita pour jurer, la voix brisée par le plaisir.

Alicia aimait l'entendre jurer pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour. C'était pour elle le signe que Kalinda n'était plus en contrôle de rien. Et Alicia trouvait ça d'un érotisme bouleversant.

La respiration d'Alicia se fit plus difficile et c'est à ce moment précis que Kalinda glissa deux doigts en elle. L'orgasme d'Alicia fut instantané, quasiment inattendu. Ses jambes faiblirent au point que Kalinda dut se redresser sur ses genoux pour la retenir.

Elles restèrent un long moment dans cette position étrange et sensuelle : Alicia, les yeux clos, adossée au mur, jambes écartées dont l'une reposant sur l'épaule de Kalinda. Cette dernière à genoux, jambes tendues, les bras fermement ancrés sur les hanches d'Alicia pour la retenir, et la tête reposant sur son ventre à la peau claire. Malgré l'inconfort, elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à se séparer. Après quelques minutes, Kalinda se releva et, entrainant une Alicia chancelante et entièrement nue, elles s'affalèrent sur le lit.

-Je n'ai jamais connu un tel niveau de compatibilité avec personne avant toi.

-Kalinda, tu n'as jamais laissé personne essayer avant moi.

-…Un point pour toi.

Elle se lova contre le corps nu et chaud d'Alicia. Elle aimait la capacité de son amante à récupérer au moins aussi rapidement qu'elle après avoir joui. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une seule partie de sexe sans que chacune ait eu 3 orgasmes au moins. Elle sentit Alicia qui commençait à onduler près d'elle, et toute à l'appréciation de ce qui allait arriver Kalinda frissonna. Alicia glissa sa main sous la chemise de Kalinda et caressa son ventre doucement. Elle se redressa appuya sa tête sur son coude droit, et observa Kalinda.

-J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de différent ce soir.

Kalinda sentit sa peau et ses muscles réagir.

-Il me faut ta confiance aveugle et totale pour ça. Est ce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Est ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu veux faire ?

-Et bien, non, pas vraiment.

Alicia se pencha pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres entrouvertes de Kalinda

-En fait je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup sans gâcher l'effet de surprise.

-Dis moi ce que tu peux alors.

Alicia sourit car les derniers mots de Kalinda étaient empreints d'un peu de peur. Elle soupira.

-Je voudrais t'attacher, te bander les yeux, et que tu me laisses faire quelque chose de nouveau.

Kalinda ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure frénétiquement.

-Je peux te promettre que je n'ai rien de dégradant en tête, que je ne veux pas te faire mal, que ça peut s'arrêter à tout moment. Est ce que tu es d'accord ?

La voix d'Alicia avait pris un ton presque suppliant. Elle était occupée à défaire lentement les boutons du chemisier de Kalinda quand celle ci répondit dans un souffle.

-Ok.

Elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit pour retirer son chemisier ainsi que son soutien gorge, et se rallongea en remontant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Alicia ne put empêcher un grognement animal.

-Mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée en si peu de temps.

Alicia eut un sourire éblouissant, elle se pencha au dessus de Kalinda et envoya une main sous son oreiller, dont elle sortit plusieurs gros rubans de velours et de soie. Kalinda eut un petit rire

-Mon Dieu, tu avais donc tout prévu pour que je ne puisse pas quitter ce lit une fois que j'aurais accepté ?

-C'était l'idée en effet.

Fébrilement, avec des doigts tremblants d'excitation, Alicia pris un premier lien qu'elle enroula autour des poignets joints de Kalinda. Puis elle attacha le ruban à la tête du lit. Kalinda se concentrait sur sa respiration, les yeux mi clos, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Alicia posa ensuite un bandeau sur ses yeux, qu'elle noua sur le côté. Elle termina sa manœuvre en embrassant Kalinda avec force. Cette dernière gémit doucement, tirant sur ses bras pour venir envelopper la tête d'Alicia. Sans succès.

-C'est le problème avec les liens. On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut.

Murmura Alicia à l'oreille de Kalinda. Cette dernière fit remonter ses hanches pour sentir le corps d'Alicia contre le sien.

-Ca te plait de me torturer, n'est ce pas ?

-Je dois avouer que oui…

Alicia se souleva de telle sorte que Kalinda ne savait plus si elle était encore sur le lit ou bien à coté. Elle frémit quand une main se glissa contre la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe pour la lui retirer, puis ce fut le tour de sa culotte.

-Je ne peux pas te retirer tes bas. Ils te font des jambes si… Et cette dentelle sur le haut de tes cuisses, on dirait une invitation à venir poser ses lèvres sur ton sexe.

Kalinda frissonna et sentit qu'Alicia prenait une de ses jambes par la cheville pour l'écarter avec douceur. Elle constata qu'Alicia glissait un autre lien autour de sa cheville. Elle eut un bref moment de panique.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Shhh, n'aies pas peur. Je t'assure que si tu te voyais, tu me supplierais de ne plus te faire l'amour que comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva jambes écartées attachées au pied du lit, les yeux bandés et poings liées. Elle pensa que VRAIMENT, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça avec personne d'autre qu'Alicia.

Cette dernière vint lover son corps contre son flanc. Elle caressa la peau dorée de Kalinda : d'abord son cou, puis son buste, ses seins, et son ventre. Sa bouche se posa sur un téton sombre et Kalinda s'arcbouta en gémissant. Alicia continua à promener ses doigts sur le corps offert. Le bas du ventre, les cuisses, l'intérieur des cuisses, pour enfin arriver à la partie la plus sensible, celle dont elle avait le plus envie. Alicia posa simplement sa main à l'entrée du sexe de Kalinda dont les jambes se tendirent pour s'écarter. Mais sans y parvenir car elle était attachée. Elle parvint simplement à remonter légèrement ses genoux. Elle grogna de frustration. Alicia sourit et entreprit de caresser le plus lentement possible l'entre jambes de Kalinda. Celle ci émit un son entre sanglot et gémissement, tandis qu'elle faisait onduler son bassin à la rencontre des doigts d'Alicia.

-Alicia… C'est de la torture…

Alicia émit un petit rire avant de glisser deux doigts à l'entrée du sexe de Kalinda.

-La torture n'est pas censée t'exciter au point que tu sois si mouillée.

Avant même de terminer sa phrase, elle avait enfoncé ses doigts en Kalinda qui haleta de plaisir. Alicia employa un rythme volontairement lent, sourde aux suppliques de Kalinda. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et la frustration de l'enquêtrice était telle qu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure au point d'y laisser une trace rouge.

-S'il te plaît Alicia…

A cet instant, un bruit à l'autre bout de l'appartement les fit frissonner toutes deux. Alicia retira ses doigts et, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes, murmura

-Je vais voir ce que c'est, je reviens.

-Alicia… Ne me laisse pas comme ça…

-J'en ai pour une minute.

Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir enfilé un gilet pour couvrir son corps. Seule et qui plus est dans cette position, Kalinda frissonna d'angoisses. Elle ne patienta pas longtemps cependant puisqu'Alicia revint quelques secondes après dans la pièce. Elle la sentit se blottir contre elle, chaude et excitée.

-Kalinda, ta surprise est arrivée. Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si tu me fais confiance.

-Est ce que…tu vas me dire ce que c'est ?

-Oui, mais avant il faut me promettre que tu me fais confiance et que tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

-…Ok. Oui, je te fais confiance.

-Bien… Est ce que tu te souviens du jour où on a parlé de faire l'amour avec d'autres personnes ?

-…oui…

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mon fantasme de te voir faire l'amour avec un homme ? Et que tu m'as répondu que ça pourrait te plaire ?

-…oui…

-Est ce que ça pourrait te plaire ? Ce soir ?

-…Alicia…Je ne sais pas…Qui ?

-La seule personne à qui je pouvais demander ça.

-Elle est ici ? Maintenant ?

-…Oui

Kalinda mordit violemment sa lèvre pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Ses poignées et ses chevilles se tordirent alors qu'elle essayait, visiblement mal à l'aise, de se détacher.

-Alicia, détache moi.

-Attends…

Elle monta à califourchon sur Kalinda et posa tout son corps sur le sien. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de l'enquêtrice qui tremblait de plus en plus, et murmura

-Ecoute ma Belle…J'ai tellement envie de ça. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, si tu y réfléchis calmement, l'idée te plaît aussi. Laisse moi une chance que ça marche, ok ?

Elle l'embrassa, et le baiser dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Kalinda oublia qu'elle était attachée, nue et les yeux bandés alors qu'une troisième personne les regardait depuis un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle finit cependant par se détendre. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée était particulièrement érotique.

-Ca t'excite vraiment cette histoire de me regarder en train de baiser un homme ?

-Pas exactement… C'est plutôt que l'homme te baise en réalité, qui m'excite.

Kalinda eut un frisson, qui cette fois ci n'était plus complètement que de la peur. Elle souffla un « Ok » et essaya de se détendre le plus possible. Elle devait convenir qu'elle était excitée, tout son corps en était le témoignage muet. Elle murmura

-Et toi, tu vas juste regarder ?

-C'est l'idée.

-Est ce que tu pourrais… Rester près de moi, juste à côté ?

-Oui.

Elle sentit quelqu'un monter sur le lit et venir se positionner juste à coté d'elle, du côté opposé à celui ou Alicia était allongée. Le corps de l'inconnu se pencha au dessus de Kalinda qui gémit, lèvres entrouvertes. A l'instant où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne, elle le reconnut. Elle sourit en chuchotant son prénom

-Cary…

Elle le sentit sourire à quelques millimètres de sa bouche

-Bonsoir Kalinda… On dirait que c'est moi qui ai le privilège de te faire jouir ce soir.

Elle gémit lorsque la bouche de Cary se posa sur la sienne, sans douceur, et que sa langue força l'entrée de ses lèvres. Elle aimait la façon de Cary d'embrasser, notamment parce qu'elle ne collait pas à son image de gentil garçon.

A la périphérie de ses pensées cohérentes, elle avait vaguement conscience des mains d'Alicia qui caressaient ses cheveux, ses seins, son ventre, et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mais elle était prisonnière du baiser de Cary, de son corps au dessus d'elle, de ses mains à lui aussi qui étaient partout, surtout là où il fallait pour la mener au bord d'un glorieux orgasme. Il dit d'une voix rauque

-Bon sang Kalinda, si tu te voyais. Tu es si…Excitante… J'ai envie de toi.

Le corps de Kalinda réagit instinctivement, ses hanches se soulevèrent et elle articula dans un hoquet de plaisir

-Oui…Prends moi Cary… Baise moi… Je t'en prie…

Elle entendit le gémissement d'Alicia près de son oreille, et quasi instantanément, elle sentit le sexe de Cary à l'entrée du sien. Elle cria son nom une première fois, alors qu'il s'insérait en elle avec douceur. Puis une seconde lorsqu'il initia un va et viens rapide, s'agrippant à ses hanches sans finesse, plantant ses ongles dans sa chaire tendre, grognant. Elle faillit défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit sur sa bouche les lèvres d'Alicia qui l'embrassait avec fièvre tout en murmurant des « tu es belle, mon Dieu Kalinda tu es tellement excitante… ». Elle sentit qu'Alicia frissonnait de désir à côté d'elle. Elle lui murmura

-Raconte moi…S'il te plaît dis moi ce que ça te fait ?

Alicia poussa un long gémissement, à la manière sauvage d'un loup qui hurle sous la pleine lune.

-C'est presque douloureux. Je voudrai que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je voudrais que Cary te prenne comme ça, et dans tellement d'autres positions. Jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, encore et encore. Et lorsque tu aurais l'impression de ne plus en pouvoir, je voudrais de faire l'amour à mon tour, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter…

Kalinda constata que non seulement c'étaient des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais qu'en plus elle n'arrivait même pas à former des pensées cohérentes. Elle parvint à haleter des « oui » et des « encore ». Cary grogna et recouvrit le corps de Kalinda du sien. Il accéléra le mouvement en sentant autour de son sexe les muscles de Kalinda qui s'animaient.

-Kalinda…C'est bon de te baiser attachée…

-Cary… Je vais jouir… détache moi…

-Non… Je vais jouir aussi…

Kalinda tirait sur les rubans qui l'emprisonnaient, ne parvenant qu'à se faire mal. Elle sentit au creux de son ventre, monter un orgasme d'une puissance incroyable. Elle se débattit avec force, et finit par déchirer le lien qui retenait ses mains. Elle tira sur le bandeau sur ses yeux, et posa ses yeux alternativement sur Cary, qui la pénétrait avec force, et sur Alicia près d'elle, qui se masturbait en les observant, les yeux mi clos. Cette dernière image libéra son orgasme. Elle tendit son corps vers celui de Cary qui l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui, elle gémit longtemps, laissa échapper leurs deux prénoms et quelques larmes, et finit par attraper Alicia par les pans de son gilet pour l'attirer à elle.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, à récupérer leur souffle. Puis Cary se retira lentement, détacha les liens qui retenaient encore les jambes de Kalinda et vint s'allonger contre elle, une main posée sur son ventre, juste à côté de la main d'Alicia qui tremblait encore.

Kalinda ferma les yeux, toute à l'appréciation de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait eu tord de penser, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qu'elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse, sereine, comblée. En réalité, après la démonstration d'Alicia de ce soir, elle ne pouvait plus être sure de rien.

Ou peut être que si : elle était certaine que ça irait bien désormais.

_FIN_


End file.
